Butterbeer kiss
by Maggy Potter
Summary: Neville and Luna share their first kiss under a tree. Written for Hazel's fic challenge.


"Hey, Luna?"Neville walked up to the blonde girl. She seemed oddly distant these couple of days they've been cleaning up the Hogwarts after the battle. Why? He couldn't figure that out. Of course, the Wizarding world was extremely shocked by the Battle, but he figured that it wouldn't be the case with Luna. She was always so happy and positive and cheerful and... Wait, did she say something?

"Excuse me?"He frowned lightly. A small cut across his forehead stung a bit, but he ignored it. Luna smiled lightly, but it wasn't a happy and a bit distracted smile he was used to, he liked seeing on her face. It was a blank, because-I-have-to smile.

"I said yes, what do you need, Neville. And I just repeated it. You seem slightly off."She noticed. The coldness of the broken stairs she was sitting on was slowly getting to her, but it was nothing to worry about. Yet.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering if you were okay. And if you wanted to hop by the Hogsmeade to..."The rest of his sentence was quiet, just a move of the lips. Now it was Luna's turn to ask.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear you."She said slowly blinking. Everything about her was slow, steady and light. She was like a butterfly. You want to embrace its beauty without crushing the fragility of its body.

"I said, if you wanted..."Neville's voice got even quieter at the end of the repeated sentence. Luna was getting a bit hurried now, because the stairs had got quite cold, and Neville said something about Hogsmeade, so they might even go to grab a Butterbeer.

"Nevile, you have to talk louder. Speak up, please."She said, even though her tone of voice was quiet, peaceful and slow, it got Neville nervous.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?!"Neville shouted out, his blush growing by the second. He jumped up from the stairs, though he didn't know why, and his whole body was giving out signs of nervousness growing in him. His hansd were shaking slightly, he was chewing on the inside of his lower lip and on his forehead were tiny droplets of sweat. Luna just smiled at him.

"Oh, Neville, of course I will! You should have asked hours ago, cleaning out is very tiring,"she said smiling at Neville. He was such a guppy; scared of everything life had to offer, good or bad. What's the worse that could happen? She'd say no? She thought this battle made him stronger, more confident. Apparently it wasn't the case. Neville let out a relieved sigh and his hands calmed down a bit, as Luna was getting up and removing dust from her pants. Little did people know, but she hated Hogwarts' skirts. They were just not comfortable, and she couldn't feel safe in them. But she felt like it was a silly thing to think; because after all, when will she run in it? Never, that was the answer.

"Shall we?"Neville asked. It seemed that a smile was playing on his lips, but he didn't allow himself to smile. It resulted in a strange grimace which made Luna laugh slightly.

"Yes. Just hurry up, I'm quite cold here."She said. And with that, they started walking through the ruins of their ex school to the village . Unlike the chilliness of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade was warm, with a lot of people in it chattering, bickering, proposing toasts and so on. The stores were wide open, some even had stalls outside so the people who helped rebuilding Hogwarts could just pick, pay and go for their food/drinks/hats and scarves. Neville bought Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks' stall for the two of them and got out from the crowd, lightly pulling Luna behind him. He found a bench under a tree and sat down. Luna sat next to him, hugging the Butterbeer with her hands.

"It's cold, isn't it?"Neville said stating the obvious as he took a sip from his Butterbeer. Luna drank from her as well and it slowly warmed her up.

"Yes, Neville. It is, indeed, cold."She confirmed his statement laughing a bit. That was something he adored about her. She was never mean, to anyone. She was never mean to him, while others were, not intentionally. Oh, he had such a crush on her. But the feelings were mutual, since Luna got a warm feeling in her stomach when she was around him. And it had nothing to do with the Butterbeer.

"Neville, is this a date?"She asked, a mild surprise showing on her face. Neville was shocked; so shocked he nearly spilt his drink.

"If you w-want to, y-yeah."He managed to stammer out. Suddenly he got an idea, out of nowhere. But he had to be brave to do it. Brave? You're a Gryffindor, goddamn it! He took a deep breath, and he kissed her before he could think any more. Luna froze a bit, so for a moment they were just standing still in a kiss. Luna broke the moment of stillness and wrapped her hands around Neville's neck. He let out a sigh, as he began to explore her mouth.

She tasted of Butterbeer.


End file.
